


La Vie en Rose

by Safiras



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s), she finds love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safiras/pseuds/Safiras
Summary: After a messy break up with Jiwoo, Sooyoung doesn't think she can find happiness again. But then she finds it, in a form of a petite girl who doesn't know how to ride a bike and likes to sing French songs to her.





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Time heals all pain, you just have to be patient and good things will come to you. Just hang on.

Being replaced wasn't Sooyoung's first idea of having an ideal relationship with Jiwoo, but shit happens and life goes on.  
Right?   
There was a slap in the face when she found out. Afterall Jiwoo substituted Sooyoung just like a simple piece of lego, What the fuck Jiwoo though she was? A toy? The younger only view their relationship as a casual thing, something easy, a "good fuck" and the miscommunication between the girls only made it simpler for Jiwoo to jump out when it occurred for her.  
The jewelry Jiwoo gave to her turn out to be long forgotten on top of Sooyoung's work desk, used to serve as a treasure of their relationship and now it only works as a reminder to Sooyoung: a reminder for her to not commit the same mistakes again; to stop being so fucking naive when it comes to other people. Jiwoo once said to her that the present she brought on the beach meant way more than the others girls gifts, that this one she brought it with love.   
Lies. Their relationship was a badly told joke.  
The relationship she built with Sooyoung scared Jiwoo, the younger one was so fucking frightened by her feelings that she simply chose the easier solution and flew away to be happy with some random girl. Sooyoung got torn, her heart smashed and the feeling of failure take over her for a long time.   
Fuck! Wasn't she ever enough?   
Jiwoo went away, run away to be with "the love of her life" and left a mess, a Sooyoung's mess. No one was there to collect Sooyoung's pieces, so, she had to do it all on her own and till this day she's happy she did it by herself. Still, the model doesn't blame the girl or Jiwoo, even though she did blame them for a good time, it was way easier to act like the poor girlfriend that got cheated on, however, now she realizes that they weren't made to be. Sooyoung and Jiwoo would never work out, so she wishes the very best to the photographer.  
Sooyoung oughta know she shouldn't be whipping over her "long forgotten" ex, her mother would probably just call her pathetic and dumb right now, still, she couldn't stop wondering what the fuck was so wrong with them, what was really the reason between their break up?!   
Sooyoung couldn't remember why Jiwoo left her.  
Sooyoung keeps on wondering what was Jiwoo doing at the moment, she used to wander around about Jiwoo a lot more than now. Now she just thinks about the younger one when she is drunk and comes home to a lonely apartment with a fish that seems to look at her with pitiful eyes. God, they could be so happy together, Jiwoo would cook and Sooyoung would fix the furniture and they could fight anything, they could make it!   
Sooyoung was certain she lost her chance to be happy.  
Hyejoo and Jinsol insist on telling Sooyoung she is fine, besides, she really is. She is fine and happy and successful but there is still this one part of her that wishes she could just ruin everyone who destroyed her, there is one part of Sooyoung that wants a happy relationship.   
There is a part of her that is still hopeful. Pathetic.   
Although opposing to this hopeful part of her, there is also a part of Sooyoung that knows she can't have anything and everything at once. Right now she can hear Haseul telling her to wait, those good things will come, she just needs to be patient.  
The thing is that Sooyoung is fucking tired of waiting for things to work out, is anything really working out at all? Is she really okay? Is she gonna be okay anytime soon? College is tiring her out, sure she got herself some good friends that are there for her anytime, however, she could really use someone new, some girl that could worship her and make her feel like she is loved. She needs someone who won't leave.  
Sooyoung is tired of losing every good thing in her life.   
Heejin walked into Sooyoung life similar to a car wreck, nothing about the girl was subtle, she could probably kill a man and get away with it. They met on college initiation fair, Jinsol dragged Sooyoung bored ass to check out the new freshmen: "Let's look at some fresh meat Soo".  
And that was how Sooyoung found herself on a collision between her own body and a stranger's bicycle. It wasn't the girl's fault, it really wasn't, Sooyoung was with her head on space thinking about Jiwoo and her stupid brown hair that smelled like fucking strawberries. Heejin felt, of course, terribly sorry for the accident and blamed her friend Hyunjin, who laughed like a crazy person on the back, for lending her a "weird-ass bike". Sooyoung took a good time to breathe, looking at the girl up and down, who seemed clearly nervous while rubbing her hair, perfectly trimmed and smelling like grass hair.   
Sooyoung truly laughed for the first time in months.  
Being the "out of luck" girl Sooyoung is, the chick who crashed her quickly went away, carrying the "weird-ass" bike and hitting her tall friend on the head, giggling with a foolish aura Sooyoung envied. Jinsol faded, probably seeking Jungeun to bribe her with the best puppy eyes she could master, begging for the younger lover's attention, just like she always do and Sooyoung was strangely ok with being left alone. For once she went to see the rest of the fair on her own and still enjoying it.   
Jiwoo vanished from her mind.  
Sooyoung didn't see Heejin until a week later when she was coming out from the library, she spotted the girl rather quickly, it was hard to not notice to the petite girl who was pissed off with an argument over the phone, discussing things on a language Sooyoung couldn't understand a word of. Apparently, a lot of bad words later, the latter found herself blushing when a way calmer Heejin looked at her with a soft smile and waved: "Hey accident girl! Remember me?"  
They easily became good friends, Heejin got along with Sooyoung's friends and they all started to hang out together. Sooyoung gathered a lot of knowledge about Heejin: she had lived in France since she was 3, and her whole family and friends were there; that Heejin was a major in singing and a minor in dance; Heejin loved to sing; She liked to sing to Sooyoung all the time; Everything changed when Heejin started to sing la vie en rose to Sooyoung, and only to her; Heejin was beautiful and Sooyoung fell for her.  
It was impossible not to fall for Heejin.  
The first time they held hands was when an unexpected storm hit the campus right in the middle of their study date, Sooyoung jumped, never a big enthusiast of rain but always had Jiwoo to hold her hand when the blast on the window got too much handle. Heejin didn't even look up from her computer, just put her hand on top of Sooyoung's, waiting for the older to intertwine their fingers, which she did without a second thought.   
It was Sooyoung's idea to go on spontaneous dates every month, just the two of them after their night classes. At first, they would go to simple places, the library to grab that book Heejin was craving so much, the coffee shop where Kahei worked and then Sooyoung got a payment for a modeling job and choose to take Heejin to a chic place downtown, still, they never dropped their cheap dates. It was their thing and Sooyoung slowly got adjusted to have Heejin by her side every now an then.  
For once Sooyoung let herself feel like she was enough.  
The first time they kissed, it was Sooyoung who initiated, they were lying on the grass field that is hidden behind the art building and she couldn't just toss the opportunity out of the window. Once again Heejin was singing, writing a song to some class Sooyoung couldn't bother to memorize the name of, the intense desire she has been hiding from Heejin came crumbling down and just like it was easy, all she did was put her hand on the smaller girl face and say: "I'm going to kiss you now"- an unwanted pause to look in Heejin's eyes- "Can I kiss you now, Jin?". Sooyoung felt light while kissing Heejin and while they both chuckled like high schoolers, Sooyoung started to think that maybe things just needed time to work out.  
Time healed her pain and Jiwoo was long forgotten now. All Sooyoung could see was Heejin's smile.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this as an inspiration for myself to go on and find myself a fresh start. Thank you for reading! Xoxo Safiras.
> 
>   
> 


End file.
